A Battle of White and Black
by Ice-Dragon-Princess-10
Summary: "it will take a lot more than that." A new enemy. New friends. The deaths of twins will shake up the soul society. Sequel to paradise of light and shadow.
1. Chapter 1

A man with a green and white stripe hat smirked.

"It's time."

..._Shiro_

Momo fell to her knees crying and screaming.

"SHIRO-CHAN!"

..._Kuro_

Rangiku leaned against the wall while Hisagi, renji, and Kira stood by her in shock.

..._monochrome_

A person in the shadows smirked. The place was surrounded by the smell of blood and other nasty things.

"the idiot made his move, huh?"

..._yin and yang_

Ichigo stared at rukia in shock.

"Lets go. I wanna be there when they catch the teme." Ichigo said getting over his shock.

..._Shadow and light_

Ten years after the winter war, everything in the soul society was peaceful. Ever since two months ago when a entire squad died, everything went down hill. Ichigo was still the tenth division captain, gin was still the third, Hisagi had made it to be the ninth, and renji was the fifth. Everything was starting to fall into place. Yachiru started leaving more. Winter was approaching. A new enemy had plans. And new friends are coming out of the shadows.

* * *

**I was tired when I wrote this...I had to rewrite it. Later!**


	2. The Hitsugaya Siblings

**I'm sorry this chapter took this long!**

* * *

In the deepest darkest corner of hell, two girls walked.

"So, you've come." A amused voice said.

"Why wouldn't we come and see our brother?" The white haired girl asked with bright teal eyes.

"Actually, she dragged me." The other white haired girl said.

"You didn't have to kill your own brother twice!" Toshiro yelled.

"Yes, I did. I was still in your soul at the time though." Yuki said.

"Girls." Sojiro said and both looked over to him."when are we going back?"

The girls looked away and both their hands shot up to their zanpakutos.

"Later. We are still weak from the fright with Aizen."

"Twelve years later and you're still weak?" A sinister voice said. The trio looked over and saw a male in a black cloak with red trim. He attacked them with fire and the siblings blocked with ice. Yuki, Toshiro, and Sojiro weren't prodigies for nothing. Yuki and Toshiro stabbed their swords in the ground, then ice covered the ground and they were gone.

...

Ichigo was yelling at Matsumoto. She did work but she spilled sake on it. She was running until a blizzard formed. Since the Hitsugaya twins died, Yamamoto had been trying to hold back his reiatsu but couldn't since there wasn't a strong icy power to block it. The other ice wielders couldn't hold the fiery power back. Rangiku flash stepped to the Sokyoku hill where she saw Sojiro fighting with Gin. Yachiru was by the two white haired unconscious girls. Ichigo arrived with the others including the arrancar. Sojiro jumped back towards the girls when Fuyuzakura and Hyōrinmaru blocked the two oldest captains.

"Why are you protecting him!" Soi fon yelled.

"Because our masters would die if they or someone else had to kill him again." Hyōrinmaru said.

"Anyway, dying over two times and remembering is kinda cruel." Fuyuzakura said with a smile.

"How are you materialized with your masters unconscious?" Konamura asked.

"Secret." Fuyuzakura said and winked. Hisagi got behind Fuyuzakura and Hyōrinmaru and was about to kill Sojiro. Sojiro didn't even move, neither did Fuyuzakura or Hyōrinmaru. Then a chain wrapped around Hisagi's arm and it was connected to Hyorinmaru's shikai held by the one and only Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"Back off." Toshiro growled and Hisagi felt another blade at his neck. He glanced behind him and saw Yuki Hitsugaya. "

Very good, my sisters. Now you're both about to pass out." Sojiro Said sarcastically but was shut up by the girls glares. Then both girls fell and were caught by their respective zanpakutos.

"After twelve years, you show up. You were supposed to die in that dimension." Nelliel said.

"How can you die when you aren't even in that dimension?" Toshiro asked. The Hitsugaya siblings knew they had to explain because of the confused faces. The meeting room was tense. Some of the captains and lieutenants were on guard.

"Yuki, Toshiro." Sojiro whispered behind them. The girls glanced up at him." Why's everyone so tense?"

"When the dimension closes, it was supposed to kill everyone inside. We got out in another portal. That's how we were in hell when we found you. Hyōrinmaru also told you as well as me that we should trust them." Toshiro said quietly.

"Fuyuzakura said the same thing." Yuki said and shrugged. Then the head captain banged his staff on the wooden floor. Yuki held her head and winced.

"That's really loud, old man. Can you bring it down?" Yuki asked and everyone but Sojiro and Toshiro was shocked.

"Excuse me?" The head captain asked slightly annoyed. First the girls cause a ruckus and a panic then one has the nerve to ask him to be quiet.

"She said nothing." Sojiro and Toshiro said at the same time and covered Yuki's mouth.

"How are you alive?" Rangiku asked.

"Maybe because of their blood line." Mayuri said with a sinister smirk. Everyone in the room was interested except the Hitsugaya siblings who looked like they were about to die.

* * *

**Oohh... what's the secret?**


End file.
